Training the Perfect Uke
by Kaenangel1912
Summary: Deals,broken alarm clocks, training, rewards, punishment... cat? What is Hibari planing?  disclaimer: we no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters... sadly :'


"Dame-Tsuna! Get up! You're going to be late!" I heard Reborn call. Then came the kick to the head.

Late? Late for what?

I slowly peaked open an eye and was greeted to my alarm clock… smashed into small pieces….

"…. HIIIIII!" I jump up from out of bed and run to put on my uniform. No time for a shower. I rush down the stares to see my mom, Reborn and others sitting enjoying breakfast like I wish I could.

"Here's a piece of toast. Now hurry or you'll be really late." I grab the slice with a quick "thank you" and run out the door.

"Great I'm really going to be late. Speaking of which how did my alarm clock break?" I ran as fast as I could but I still know I wasn't going to make it in time.

"I did." I turned at the sudden voice. I should've known that it would be Reborn. I slowed down in shock.

"Why did you do that? I'm going to be late now and Hibari-san's going to bite me to death!" I paled at the thought.

I heard Reborn mumble something, I looked up to see him smirking one of the evil smirks.

"Did you say something?" I saw him shake his head, smirk still in place.

"Don't worry yourself Dame-Tsuna. I broke your alarm clock cause it was annoying me. It's not like it wakes you up anyways." I gave a sigh as he was right but that still didn't mean he had to break it. That's the fourteenth alarm clock he had to buy in the past TWO months! TWO! I could have bought the newest videogame that everyone has been talking about.

I watched Reborn lower his head so that his hat covered his eyes. "Anyways shouldn't you be hurrying to school?" My eyes widen in realization. I started running as fast as I could towards the school in hope of not getting bitten to death.

When I finally got saw the gates I ran a little faster hoping the Perfects decided to take a break from today's morning deputy.

"Herbivore." Of course Hibari-san would never let the perfects have a break from patrol duty. I just wish it wasn't Hibari-san who caught me being late. He's leaning against the brick gate in his 'cool but ready to kill at any moment' attitude.

"Herbivore, do you know what time it is?"

Oh no. Here comes the narrowing of the eyes and then his tonfa would appear from nowhere, then he'll say 'I'll bite you to death' and I'll let out a 'HIIIII!' and then the beaten and bruises.

"Herbivore." He pushes himself of the brink to stand straight. Eyes narrowing.

Oh no. The deadly aura growing, yep I'm defiantly going to die!

"Herbivore. Are you ignoring me?" And there's the tonfa. As if his aura isn't going to kill me first.

"N-n-n-no Hibari-san!"

"Then why haven't you answered my questioned?" He slowly starts to move closer to me. I'm frozen into place. That might be a good thing. I defiantly don't want to make Hibari even more pissed by run from my punishment.

"Um n-no. I-I-I-I don't know what time it is." I stuttered as the dark hair boy close the space into us.

"Oh really now? Well let me inform you that you are close to being 45 minutes late for your training." I froze at that one sentence. All that ran through my mind was 'training'. I remember training with 10-years future Hibari-san and I never want to go through that again. EVER.

"Training? What training and what about classes?"

"Oh. The baby didn't tell you? It's doesn't matter, you're still late, which mean I have to punish you."

I start to shake in fear. There is no way to get out of this, and what did Reborn have to do with this? I shake my head. I see the Perfect's grey eyes narrowed slightly but then I saw a smirk makes it's way on his lips.

"Alright Herbivore follow me." Hibari-san turns around and starts walking towards the school building, leaving me standing there stunned.

Where's the biting? I mean don't get me wrong I don't want to get bitten but was Hibari-san not going to beat him up… or was he going to do it when I less expect it?

I brought my focus back on the other teen as he was waiting for me by the front doors of the school. From the look on his face I could tell that if I didn't follow him fast the punishment would be ten times as worst. So I quickly ran over to where Hibari stood. When I was close enough behind the Cloud gaurdian, the said teen turned back around to the door opened them and started leading the way.

A few short minutes of walking I looked into passing classroom, I frowned, as I didn't see anyone in class.

"Hibari-san where is everyone?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"It's the weekend, Herbivore. Did you really think I would allowed a student to skip out on class to train?" I frown at this.

What kind of training is this?

I finally realized that we were heading to the Perfect's room or Hibari-san's office is what it's more know as. I was curious why was the Cloud guardian was taking me to his office. Of course my mind jumped to the worst possible scenarios: Hibari-san beating me to death then hiding me body or torturing me. All the scenarios were worse then the ones before. I was brought back to the present as I walked into what felt like a wall, maybe a little softer.

Hibari-san turned around slightly to look back at me before opening the great oak doors. He motioned me to entered first. I walked into the room looking around the luscious room. There was a large desk and a very comfy looking chair on the other side of the room. In the middle of the room was a rectangular wooden coffee table and two black couches on both sides of the table. The room was decorated in red and black. A few painting of the school and a few flowers painting hung on the wall.

After studying the room for a bit I turned back to see what Hibari-san was doing. He was just leaning back again the doors watching me. When we made eye contact Hibari-san stood and started walking to me slowly. I just stood there waiting for the Perfect to make his move. I accepted that I'm going to die.

When he finally made it to me he lifted his hand and I closed my eyes preparing myself for the beating. When all I felt was a little pressure on my chest I opened my eyes to see Hibari-san poking me in the chest.

"Sit down Tsunayoshi." I stared at him with wide surprise, confusing eyes.

Did Hibari-san just called me by my name?

I guess I hesitated to long cause Hibari-san started pushing me back till the back of my legs hit the back of the couch and pushed me to sit down.

"Hibari-san?" I watch as the other boy walked other to the wall across from where I sat. I watched curiously as he some how opened a section of the wall. A closet?

"You, Tsunayoshi are becoming hooligan, and you know how I hate hooligans in my school. Even if you have bad luck or you are useless. Everyone can be rehabilitated. I've tried the physical consequences and that doesn't seem to work so we'll try something else."

Hibari-san makes it sound like I have a disease or something.

I frowned at the thought. It really hurt to think that that's how the other teen thinks of him. I try to hold back the water that tries to fall from my eyes. I can't help that I have bad luck and when I try to concentrate on not being clumsy I become even more so.

I'm glad the guardian's back as I wipe my eyes. I put my focus back on the other teen as bent do to grab something in the closet. When he turned around I tried to see what he was holding something white, gray and a little red something. Hibari-san started walking back over to me and tossed the objects into my lap.

"Strip and put this on." I looked down at said object and lifted it up to get a better view of what it was I was supposed to wear.

"You want me to wear a girl's school uniform?" I questioned out loud. I eyes huge in surprise and horror looked up at my tormentor. Hibari moved to the other sofa, set down watching me as he waited for me to start changing. When I didn't move he sighed then smirked. This action only made me more nervous. Where's Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun when I need them?

"Well? What are you waiting for or do you need help?" If possible my eyes got bigger. What does he mean by help? Do I even want to know?

I stood and began looking for a place to change. Seeing none I turned back to Hibari-san with a pleading look.

"This is part of your punishment. You have to change in front of me… Or is there something you're hiding? I shivered at those words and quickly shock my head. He just looked on waiting.

I sighed. I guess this is better then getting bitten to death and I have a feeling if I don't start changing soon it'll either anger Hibari-san or he really will help me change.

That last thought made me blush as I began to unbutton my shirt. I tried folding it as I placed it on the couch and turned around as I began to work on my pants. I was grateful when Hibari-san didn't comment on my action. I push the pants down and followed them as well.

Standing only in my boxers I began looking over the girls uniform, picking up the shirt I began to put my arms through the sleeves and button up the front. The said shirt was a little short on me and would probably show some mid-drift after I put the skirt on. As I began to pick up the skirt I notice something on top of it. Picking up the white frilly material. I'm sure that my whole body turned red when I realize that I was holding girl's panties.

I turned back to Hibari-san looking for answers. My answer was an innocent tilt of the head, then a smirk as he realized it was the panties in my hand. "H-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san please tell me that I'm not suppose to put these on as well." I beg and plead to any god or goddess that would listen, that I wouldn't have to wear these.

"Of curse you are going to wear them Tsunayoshi. What kind of punishment would this be if you didn't have to wear them? Don't tell you don't know how to put them on."

Why was this happening to me? This is all a dream. No a NIGHTMARE! How do I get out of this?

I jumped when I felt warm hands grasp my hips. "I guess I'll have to show you how to put them on, first we need to get rid of these." The hypnotic voice whispered in my ear. There was a tug on my boxers that snapped me out of my prays. One of the hands on stayed on my hips to keep me in place; the other pushed my boxers down. This was so embarrassing! I was surprise I moved when Hibari-san told me to step out of my boxers. When I finally realized what was going on I quickly covered myself and reached for my boxer but the Cloud guardian was much faster, grabbing my boxers and the rest of my clothes. I watched as he walked back to his seat on the other couch.

"Well are you just going to stand there covering yourself or are you going to finish putting on the rest of your new uniform?" The question snapped me back and I turned around again to figure our which way to put on the girl's delicates. Once I figured out which leg goes in which hole I quickly pulled the garment up and quickly grasp the skirt and put in on. I was right about a bit of my mid-drift showing and the skirt was shorter then I've seen on the girls in my class. I grabbed the long black socks and put them on my legs both ended mid thigh, just slightly below where the skirt finished. When I just I know why my boxers wouldn't go well with this outfit.

The last thing that was needed to finish this torture was the red necktie. I had no idea how to tie it so I looked back at the other boy, who was watching me intently. He brought he hand up and made a 'come here' gesture. I complied but studied the smirking boy as he did so. I didn't want another boxer incident again.

When I was arm's length away I stopped waiting for Hibari-san to tie the necktie. Said boy surprise me again by grabbing me again but this time by the waist and pulled me to towards him. I put my hands out on reflex to brace my fall on the back of the couch as the rest of my body fell into a straddling position on Hibari-san's lap. I'm sure that I'm red as a cherry.

I tried to get up but my guardian's arms kept me in place. When Hibari-san was satisfied that I wouldn't struggle anymore he loosened his hold and began to tie the necktie. When he was done he made me stand, and for some reason I didn't want to. That thought scared me and I got out of his lap to stand in front of him. He gave me a quick look over and I guess he was happy with what he saw cause he stood and went to his desk. He seat in his comfy looking chair and started working on what I guess was paper work.

I stood there watching him for a bit wondering what to do. I looked at dark haired boy then to one of the black couches. I realized that my clothes and school bag were gone. I wonder if Hibari-san hid them somewhere around the couch or if he took them with him to the desk.

After standing there thinking for a while my legs start to feel the strain of standing for to long. How long have I been standing there? I guess it wouldn't hurt to sit down for a bit, Hibari-san isn't paying attention to me anyways. I sit in the stop Hibari-san occupied earlier. I let out a relief sigh as my leg began to rest.

"What do you think you're doing Herbivore?" The sudden question made me jump a bit as I turned to the person asking me the question. Said person had his eyes narrowed looking straight at me. I gulped.

"I-I-I was sitting down to rest my legs for a bit." I all but stuttered.

"You didn't ask nor did I give you permission to sit, did I?"

My eyebrows frown at that. Why would I ask to sit down and why would I need his permission to sit down. When I was about to ask the guardian pushed his chair back and made another gesture for me to 'come here'. I stood, still confused, and started walking over to the sitting male. I stopped at the edge of the desk but Hibari-san shock his head and pointed to the spot next to him. I gulped again and walked around the desk.

Again I was grabbed around my waist but this time my stomach landed on his lap as my shoulders and head were hanging opposite from my legs. I slowly look at Hibari-san over my shoulder and once again there's that smirk. I'm really getting tired of all this but there's nothing I can…

"AYH!" My thought came to halt as a scream pulled from my chest. Hibari just spanked me! SPANKED me!

"Now Tsunayoshi this is punishment for not asking for my permission to sit." As soon as he said my name my butt was under assault. I lost count of how many times that strong hand came down on my poor defenseless butt. I finally remember I hands and throw them in harms ways to protect my very tender behind. The assault stop and I turned to look at my assaulter with tearful eyes. I saw the frown. That was not good sign.

He grabbed both of my wrists and handcuffed them? Where did he get handcuffs? … Oh wait that's his cambio forma with Rolls. He cuffs my hands together then takes another set and cuffs my already cuffed hands to the desk draw.

"It seems like you enjoy your punishment. I'll have to get more drastic won't I?" I was bent at an awkward angle thanks to my hands be cuffed behind my back then to the desk. It hurt to move my head. However, thanks to see position I can see Hibari-san use a key to unlock the lowest drawer on his desk. I watched as he used his hand to look for what he was looking for. I guess he found it when his arm stiffened and he pulls it out. All I could see was something black and long.

Then the felt the skirt I that I was forced to wear move so that I was still wearing it but wasn't covering my backside. "HIIIIIIIEEEEEE! Hibari-san what are you doing?"

"Hn." Hn? Hn? That's all he can say when he pulled my panties down… Okay that didn't sound right but still. Is he caressing my butt?

"I was going to just give you a few more spanking but you had to try and stop me. Now I have to restrain you and be for forceful with you. You are not aloud to let any noise or sound pass your lips; also you are not aloud to flinch. If you do one of these I will add more spankings. If you do both at the same time I will move to something more drastic. Nod if you understand." I was blushing like crazy. I bet anyone would mistake me for a lobster or something else red.

I felt the hand stop it caress and grabbed, not to genteelly I mind you, a handful of abused skin. I yelp and try to move away from the pain. I think I hear a sigh but I defiantly felt the handgrip tightened, if that's possible.

"Either you weren't paying attention or you are bad at following directions. Either way I'm not pleased. I hate when I have to repeat myself because Herbivores like you don't listen. So you'll have to deal with the consequences."

I hear a "thud" then I feel Hibari-san bend over me and at the same time letting go of my tender flush. I close my eyes and sighed in relief. My eyes snap open when I feel something cover them only to find black and pressure on the back of my head. Is the cloud teen blindfolding me?

"Hibari-san what are you doing?"

"I'm blindfolding you. I don't want you to see the punishment before it happens. Where would the fun in that be?" I think I heard a smirk in his voice.

I try to hear anything that would give away what Hibari-san had in mind for this 'drastic punishment'. I hear rummaging. I think. I mentally sigh. That doesn't help. Well at least my butt as time to 'recover'. I went over everything that has happened so far and wonder what I did to deserve this and why was Hibari-san a sadistic?

"What was that Tsunayoshi?" Ok I totally didn't realize I said that out loud. I really need to work on not talking out loud while I'm deep in thought.

"Do you really think I'm sadistic Tsunayoshi?" Great. How am I going to get out of this? "What are you not going to answer me? You're making a bad habit of that Herbivore. I should bite that to death."

I let out a surprise scream as I felt pain shot up my back. I was getting spanked again but this time it was much worse. I couldn't make out if it was his hand or something else spanking my defenseless butt. "Alright Tsunayoshi I want you to count out loud how many times I spank. That way you can stay focus on your punishment, but if you say anything besides a number I will add more spankings. If you flinch away from me I will handcuff you ankle to the desk next. Understood."

"YES!" I yelped out as I receive another whack to my butt.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir?" I guessed.

"Good. Now lets begin."

(Time skip)

Smack!

"53." The pain isn't there anymore some strange reason. I guess my butts numb or something?

Smack!

"54." I gasp out. Is it actually starting to feel good?

SMACK!

"55!" I moaned out. Wait moaned? That thought made my face turn red. I really hope that Hibari-san hear it.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" There was a few taps on my backside that normally wouldn't hurt but after 55+ some spankings it stung but at the same time it felt good. "I think you are. You want to know why I think that?"

I nodded not want to upset the sadistic teen anymore. I feel something start to caress my beaten skin again and tried hard to hold back another moan. This isn't like me at all.

"Your moaning for starters and every impact past 32." I blushed at that. I hope he won't have notice. "Next your ass thrust back into my toy." I blush even more I hadn't even notice but as I think back I think he's right. "The last reason is thing here." I jumped and moaned as a hand or something touches my, um, crotch.

"If I'm a sadistic, you are a masochist, Tsunayoshi." I gasp as the hand still touches my private area. I know I should tell him to stop, but it feels so good. I could hear the sadistic teen say something; I can barely register what it was.

I feel him move away from my good-feeling area. I moan at the loss before I could stop myself.

What is wrong with me?

My thoughts were again pushed out of my head at a touch at the… tip of my… Oh god there something squeezing me.

"Do you know what I just put on your dick?" I gave a shaky "no" in reply. "It's called a 'cock ring'. It makes it so you can't release."

"Release?" What I'm innocent so sue me. I heard a chuckle from my tormenter.

"You are to innocent dear Herbivore. I meant you cannot orgasm." I still don't really know what that means, but I play along so I don't sound stupid.

"What? Why are would I do that?"

"Oh. Is that a challenge?" I that about what I said that sounded like a challenge, but came up with nothing. Though I know if Hibari-san saw it as a challenge then it probably wasn't a good thing.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that." I could feel the fear run through my body.

"Then how did you mean it?"

I didn't know how to answer that. So me being Good-for-Nothing-Tsuna stayed silent and cowering while I waited for the biting to began.

I felt something soft, yet hard rub the back of my head, just behind my ear. "Tsunayoshi." I froze when I felt warm air hit my ear. "I will make you beg for your orgasms and punish you at the same time. I will break you of your bad habits and train you to become my perfect uke. Do you understand?"

Okay I have no idea what he's talking about. How is he going to punish me and make me 'orgasm' at the same time? And what's a uke? All right so I have two chooses: first ask what the hell he's talking about, and probably be bitten to death. Second is to nod my head, do whatever he said, getting this stupid punishment over with and maybe have a higher chance of getting out of this alive. I'll go with the higher percentage with me getting to leave with my life.

So I nodded my head.

"Good uke. Now I'm going to put you in a costume. I want you to act like what I dress you up as. When I'm do I'll release you from your bind, but you will not run away or disobey me. If you do either I will punish you far worse then spanking you. Obey every order that I give you and you will be rewarded. Does that sound fair to you?" I listen and nodded.

I felt something placed on my head, so I guess he planned for all this to happen… Am I that predictable? If this were an anime or manga I would probably have one of those sweat drops things.

I felt Hibari-san slide something around my neck and tighten it, thankful not tight enough to make me fight for air, just tight enough to make it feel slightly uncomfortable, but I'll get use to it.

Now THAT is something I will NOT get use to. I felt something long and… hard push into my… um bum hole. Nothing should be going up there, no matter what Gokudera-kun said. "Hibari-san what-shh are you do-ow-ing?" I could feel tears start to gather in the corner of my eyes, but the cloth soaked them up before they could fall down my face. I felt, what I'm guessing was his other hand move to stroke… my crotch. It felt good and helped me take my mind off the pain.

"I'm preparing you for your costume. You should be thanking me. I'm even using lube." I felt another probe at my hole and it pushed in the same as the last. Are those his fingers? OW! It hurts! "Just deal with the pain for a little while. I need to find something."

Find something? What is there to be found in th— "AHH!" Ok what was that? It felt "AMAZING!" Opps did I say that out loud?

"Guessing by the was you're reaction, I'll take it I found it." Oh well if he keeps making me feel this good I'll let him do this all he wants. Wait! Why are you taking them out?

"I'm done preparing you. It's time to finish your costume." Did I speak my thoughts out loud again? I REALLY need to work on that.

Again I feel something back there push in. Ok that stings but it'll feel good again right? "UAH!" Yep there it is.

"There that completes your costume. Now remember what I said before. I'm going to let you go and I want you to go to the mirror in the closet and see how you look in your costume." I gave him a nod in understating.

I felt Hibari-san unlock the cuffs and untied the blindfold. I blink several times to get my eyes use to the light. Once my eyes focus I looked back at the other teen to see him wait for me to move. I quickly did so, but regretted it when pain shot through my back and shoulders. I looked on the desk and saw a white bottle with the word 'Lube' printed on the front, beside that was a ruler. Was that what he was spanking me with?

Speaking of backside I felt something uncomfortable in mine. I was about to look when I remembered what the Cloud guardian instructed. So my search for the mirror began. When I found the closet I began my waddle other to the door. I moaned every now and then as the object in my hole made the pleasure appear every time I took a step. When I finally made it to the closet I opened it the reveal more clothes and a mirror hanging on the back of the door just as Hibari-san said.

What I saw in said mirror made my eyes go wide. There were black ears on top of my head. Dog or cat I had no idea. I'm leaning more towards cat though. My eyes lowered to my neck to see a black chocker or was it a collar? It had something hanging of it and I turned it so I could read what was written on it.

Hibari Kyoya

Touch and I'll bite you to

Death

Yep this was a collar. However, why would Hibari-san want to put a collar on me? Shaking my head I sighed and went back to observing my 'costume'. I was still in the girl's school uniform. I guess Hibari-san fix my pan… I mean underwear and skirt before he untied me.

Now to see what was going on from behind… Well I guess that make sense. A black tail stood through holes in the skirt and pan… under garments that were there before I was force to put them on or gray eye teen just cut without me knowing.

So I guess Hibari-san dressed me up like a cat. Oh joy.

"Come back over here little Kitten." I turned around at the sudden command and took a step forward but flinch when I felt a shock of pain. I was stun and looked around form where the shock originated.

"Do feline walk on two legs little Kitten?" Oh right I have to 'get into character'. I bent down so that I was on my hands and knees. Apparently that was the right thing to do, as I didn't get shocked.

I slowly made my way to Hibari-san's side. He didn't seem to mind my slow pace. I actually think he enjoyed watching me struggle. When I was finally at the side of his chair he turned said chair so that he was facing me and began patting me on the head.

"I warned you that when you disobey me you'd get punished. Your collar acts as a shock collar. Every time you disobey I'll press a button and you'll get shocked. If you obey me I will reward you like so."

I moaned as the thing barred deep inside me started move and make pleasure wave shoot up me spine.

"Now do you understand Kitten?" Then pleasuring movements stop and I was able to focus on what was being spoken to me.

"Y-Yes. OW!" Another shock.

"I believe kitten can't talk like humans."

"Meow." Oh god, that movement again. So good!

"Good my little Kitten. Now do you want to please your master?" The movement stop! No don't make it stop! I look back at the teen, who self-proclaim himself as my master. At this point in time he could be god for all I care I just want that pleasure to not stop.

"Meow."

"Good boy." Yes the pleasures back.

"Now be a good boy and give me a kiss." I looked up at 'master'. I lifted my hands so that they rested on the other teens lap and raise myself up on my knees so that I was now face to face with him. I leaned in and gave him a small lick on the check. I pulled back to look into grey eyes to see if I did the right thing. I got my answer as he pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips and the movement inside my increased. I moaned into his mouth and the next thing I know there was an extra tongue in my mouth.

I'm having a hard time thinking straight.

What? Where did his lips go? I open my eyes to look at the man lean back and move him hands down to the front of his pants. I hearing a zipper sound… Or at least I think it's a zipper.

The next thing I know is that there's a… private area in front of me. I look up into Hibari-san eyes trying to understand what he wants me to with his… rather large… manhood.

"Come on little Kitten, do you want some milk?"

"Milk? OW!"

"Start licking little _Kitten_." The way he said 'kitten' made a shiver run down my back. I could tell it was a warning and a reminder at the same time.

Looking back at his manhood I let my tongue slip between my lips and licked the part closest to me. I heard a sharp intact of breath and his thing twitched making me jump back in fright of accidently hurt the older teen.

I heard a chuckle. "Don't worry my little Kitten. It's alright, you were doing well." He tries encouraging me. That actually gave me courage to move my tongue back to where I was before and try again. I got the same result, but this time Hibari-san put a hand behind my head so I wouldn't move away again.

"That's good little Kitten. Try licking repeatedly this time." I did as he suggested and felt the hand on the back on my head grip my hair and pulled my closer to his body. "That very good Kitten, but now try to put it in your mouth and suck. I promise you'll get your milk faster that way."

I hesitated at this 'suggested'. I guess the Cloud guardian was getting impatient. I yelp as I felt another shock run through my neck. That gave the guardian the open he was looking for. My mouth was filled with his… thing.

"Now don't bite my little Kitten. I will not be pleased if you do." I gulp or at least the best I could with this huge thing in my mouth. I hear another sharp intake and a slight tug of my hair. "Move you tongue and try to take as much as of my dick as you can." I attempted to do as was ordered of me but had a little difficulties with my gag reflects. "Relax your throat and take your time. I don't want my little Kitten choking himself." I took his advice; I slowed down and relaxed my throat. It actually made it so much easier.

How does Hibari-san know all this?

I feel the object in side me move again. Sounds tried to come out of my mouth but the 'dick' in my mouth muffled the noise. I hear the teen above me make a sound and not even a few seconds later the object started moving like crazy.

There were more noises but I couldn't tell who was making them, all I know was that I had to please Hibari-san to get more of this pleasure. I feel something tighten in my stomach, I have no idea what it means, but I know I need something. Also I know that the only one who knows what or how to get what I want was the Perfect right in front of me.

The movement stopped again making me make a notice in disappointment. I feel the body in front of me tense and something wet also felling my mouth. I pulled my head back let the liquid cover my face. I lift my hand to my face and touch the sticky stuff on my face.

Hibari-san called this 'milk' right?

It didn't seem like milk. I slowly brought my fingers to my mouth. The taste was a little bitter but actually tasted ok but it diffidently didn't taste like milk. I let my fingers gather the rest of the sticky liquid and brought it back to my mouth. At the same moment the thing inside of me decided to come alive and brought the pleasurable need back.

"Such a sexy little Kitten. Do you like my milk?"

"M-m-me-ow!"

"What the matter little Kitten?"

I could only stare at those grey eyes. I hope he could understand that I don't know what's the mater with me, but that I need something. I just don't know what.

I notice a movement, my eyes lock onto his lips as they are now set into a smirk.

"Is my poor little Kitten in heat?"

'In heat?' Well I do feel hot.

"Meow."

"Don't worry my little Kitten I'll take care of you. Come here." He patted his lap. I slowly crawled onto the Perfect's lap wanting to see how he was going to help me.

"Good boy, now get up on the desk." I did as I was told again. When I was about to turn around to face the other teen, the said teen grabbed my hips to keep me still.

I set there waiting to see what the older would do. That when I felt the moving object being removed there was a sort of popping noise. I let out a disappointing groan. I don't know why he was taking the pleasure aw-

"Hibari-san. What are yo- OW!"

"Bad Kitten. Now let me finish cleaning you… Oh feel free to '_Meow_' all you want." He added as an after thought.

I shivered and let a small "meow" to please my abuser. It seemed to work as he started his mistreat meant again. I gripped hard to the edge of the desk as the feeling of his tongue running against my… butt-hole. He shouldn't be doing this… Yet it feels so good. I let out a louder "meow" as I felt his tongue probe. What was he? OH! That's what. It feels a little weird but yet I really like it. Again he takes away my pleasure.

I "hisss" my displeasure as him bringing me pleasure then quickly taking it away.

"My. My. Is my little Kitten not happy? What the matter Kitten?"

"Me-OW!" Something long and wet just pushed in. It wasn't as big as the moving thing but it went just a deep. I blush at the thought.

"Is that better Kitten? You just want to be filled up right?"

"M-M-Me-MEOW!" There was another slick thing probing and pushed in, and at the same time I felt something grasp and moved on my… You know what. Again another blush, I'll probably be permanently red for a go long while.

"That's right _MY_ little Kitten, 'Meow' for me. Tell me how good I make you feel."

I complain to the order. I "meow" like crazy as another object enters, even though there's some pain, they were pushed back out of my mind as shocks of pleasure run up my spine.

The objects are pushed in and out, in and out. Oh god how good it felt. How did I not know of this before? I started feeling a weird feeling in my pelvic area, like a build up, but I don't know what for, but I know for some reason I can't get to it. Was it because of that 'cock-ring' Hibari-san told me about? I looked over my shoulder at said boy. He looked at me and smirked, then the present that was pleasuring me left. I gave a throaty groan in displeasure but kept eye contact with the other teen.

"Are you ready my little Kitten?"

Ready for what?

I sure I showed my confusion on my face. The Perfect responded by grabbing the lotion bottle that I saw before and poured some into his hand, then lowered his hand to his… his 'dick'. and began stroking it. I heard him moan and I blushed as I watched to show the older teen put on for me. I was so entranced that I didn't notice myself turn around on the desk so I could get a better view. Hibari-san after a minute or two finally stopped his… movements and looked at me. He sat back down in his chair and gave me the 'come here' gesture. Of course again, I complained. The Perfect grabbed my hips to ensure that I wouldn't fall, knowing my clumsy self I would land face-first on the floor. The hands guided me into their owner's lap… And there it was the blush again.

"Are you ready for your reward for being a good boy, my little Kitten?"

I don't know what came over me but my body decided to lean forward and gave Hibari-san a lick. My eyes widen when I realized what I just did and looked at those grey eyes that widen in shock.

Oh great he's going to punish me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the shock of punishment. When nothing happened I open my eyes to see a smiling Hibari-san. Now I was the one thrown into shock. Hibari-san never smiles. Smirks? Yes. Smile? No.

I felt a head at the back of my head as it pushed my head towards his shoulder. I feel his breath near my ear that makes me moan.

"This is going to hurt at first my little Kitten but bear with it for a bit, and I promise you that it'll be the best reward you ever have."

I felt another wet, yet hard object push in that hole again, but I could tell that this was bigger then what was in… _there_ before.

"AHH!" I let out a cry as the huge thing was pushed in. It felt painful and it scared me. I clung onto the one who said this was a 'reward'.

But how could this be a 'reward'? It felt nothing like all the other 'rewards' I've gotten so far.

"Relax little Kitten. I won't move till you're ready." I soft whisper told me.

Would Hibari-san lie to me?

I waited a few moments waiting to see if he would move, when he didn't move a single muscle I decided to trust him and relax, after a few minutes of relaxing I notice that I started to get use to what was inside of me.

"It doesn't hurt… OW!" I could of swore a heard a groan as I felt the shock from the collar.

"I sorry little Kitten what was that?"

Is Hibari-san panting?

"M-Me-Meow?"

"That's a good Kitten." I felt a hand move to stroke my hair and an arm tighten around my waist making the thing inside me move out a little. I meowed again at the feeling. Even thought it felt so weird I couldn't help but feel pleasure from it. "Oh? Do you like having my dick inside you my little Kitten?"

I felt his 'dick' move out a little and I don't help but hiss in a little discomfort. "Hm, don't worry, I'll make you feel really good little Kitten." That when his 'dick' pushed back into me, hard. My eyes shot open in pleasure. I grabbed onto the body in front of me.

Oh. My. Gods. It felt so good. The pace started to pick up and I couldn't help but 'meow' and 'moan'. I couldn't think straight as my body started to bounce along with Hibari's movements.

Somehow I found that I had something hard pressed to my back. I tried to focus long enough to realize I was laying down on Hibari's desk. I lost my focus again as the speed of the 'dick' inside me started to move faster.

I was so close to something. I didn't know what but if it was Hibari-san making me feel it I know it wasn't bad. But… Something was stopping me from reaching whatever it was.

What do I do?

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the movement stopped all together with barely of the 'dick' inside of me. I made a noise of my displeasure and look at the man who stopped the pleasure.

The said man looked back at me smirking… or was it a smile? I couldn't tell. My mind was to far gone.

"Your lesson is almost over, my little Kitten, and you've been such a good boy. However I need to teach you one more thing." All I could do was stare and try to process what the older boy was telling me. "Your at lesson is that you can not do this with anyone else. Do you understand? No one else can give you this pleasure that I'm giving you right now. You will also wear that collar at all time to tell everyone who you belong to. Nod if you understand." I took a few moments to process the information again; when it finally sank in I nodded.

"Good. Now let me hear you say it in your own voice, Tsunayoshi." I gasp as the 'dick' was pushed in again. "Say it Tsunayoshi." It pulled out again.

"N-No-No one ca-can pleas-pleasure m-m-me b-b-b-ut Hi-Hi-Hibari-san." It took me awhile but I finally got it out. I saw Hibari-san smile when I finally got everything out.

"Good boy. Now if I ever catch you doing this with any one else I will punish you. You don't want to get punished now do you?" I quickly shock my head. I didn't want to get punished or bitten to death.

"Good boy now here's your reward." I felt a tug around my harden pain and screamed out as the 'dick' pushed very hard into me.

There! There was what I been waiting for. I saw star and my body shock, as the pleasure was unbelievable. How did I go so long without knowing this sensation? I know that I have to be a really good boy for Hibari-san to let me feel this again.

It wasn't long till I felt something warm and wet was pushed into me. I felt a body fall on top of me. For some reason I was too tired to care.

It was long till I feel asleep dreaming about a certain gray-eyes and the pleasure that they bring me.

I waited a few moments to rest my tired body. When I finally regain my breath I slowly pushed off the smaller body. My legs wobbled a little as a sat beak into my chair. I close my eyes as I let my organism adrenalin run its course.

I open my eyes to land on my small little Kitten's body. I smiled as I thought how successful the lesson was. I got my little Kitten and trained him… Well the Herbivore was somewhat slow so there will probably need to be more training. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Oh yes, there will definitely need to be more training for him to become my perfect Uke. Though I must admit that that blowjob was pretty job… Oh well there's always room for improvement.

I sighed as I started to clean up. After I was sure that the slower boy was clean, I put the girl's uniform back into place and picked the boy up carefully and laid him on one of the black couches. I laid him head on my lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but smile as I unconsciously stroked his hair as I thought about more training sessions. I couldn't help but groan as I thought about the Herbivore dressed in a maid's outfit and calling him 'Master'.

"Well Hibari you did a number on him. When you said you want to train him, I know you wanted him like that but I didn't think you would move this fast." I look over to see the baby looking at my Herbivore. I couldn't help but glare at the baby.

"I believe the contract stated that 'I could claim and train him however I see fit and I agree to help out your family whenever you need my help.'" I reminded him of the deal we made a few weeks ago. I would have done this little training session earlier but he had to get a few items and had to want for the baby to make a contract.

"Yes. Yes. I remember the contract and I won't get in the way of your train as long as you don't get in the way of me. Though you have to tell me where you get that collar?" I could see the evil glint in the baby's eye. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought. That item was a hard one to track down. A collar that looks like any other collar but could shock but didn't have that blocky thing you see on other dog shock collar. I frowned at the thought of the baby using it on the Herbivore without him around.

"I forgot." Was my only responds. I could see the baby frown or was it a pout, I couldn't tell. After a second or two it was gone, and a smirk took its place.

"Don't I still got my own training methods but I most admit that I'm impressed with yours." I watched as the baby turned around and a green glider appeared on his back. "Oh and before I forget, his mother thinks that he has tutoring on the weekends on. So try to tutor him in math a little to keep up the cover." I nodded knowing that he saw even though it looked like his back was facing me.

The baby jumped out of the window leaving my new project and I alone. I smirked down at the brown-haired herbivore as he grabbed tighten around me.

"Oh yes. You are mine little Kitten, and I'm going to teach you so many tricks."


End file.
